Dates and Diamond Destiny
by Hydrilla
Summary: Ya Tuhan! Ini semua salahku karena menggoda si culun Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan malam prom nanti? Bagaimana dengan kekasihku, si kapten baseball, Rei Gaara? Sial! Ini karena ketololanku. Aku harus mencium Uchiha Sasuke setiap hari karena dia menjadi keren. Brengsek, dia benar-benar memermainkanku!/ AU, OOC, Bitchy Sakura, MC, RnR? :)


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DATES AND DIAMOND DESTINY**_

_**.**_

_**T+ [I try really hard to not make it change :$. But in the end, I put this on M-, ahaha /o/]**_

_**.**_

_**Warning! Full of OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, nistah, de-el-el. Oh ya, anggep aja Konoha itu di Amerika Serikat yaa ;D**_

_**-oOo-**_

_"Ups, sorry Uchiha."_

Derai tawa menemani langkah kakiku di koridor sekolah. Oh, apalagi kalau bukan aksi penindasan terhadap Uchiha Sasuke. Si cowok terculun tahun ini. Lelucon apa hari ini? Mengunci Uchiha di gudang? Memaksanya masuk toilet perempuan? Atau menguncinya di loker Chouji yang penuh sampah?

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan teman-temanku yang kali ini menjegal Uchiha agar ia jatuh dan bukunya jatuh berserakan. Aku sudah terlalu biasa melihat cowok itu terbully.

Jujur saja, dalam hatiku aku ingin menolongnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan pamorku yang akan dinobatkan sebagai ratu _prom _nanti? Padahal aku adalah kandidat kelas satu pertama yang berhasil dinominasikan. Yeah, karena biasanya yang dinobatkan pasti kelas tiga atau yang paling hebat adalah kelas dua. Dan aku baru kelas satu. Pemecah rekor.

Dan lagi kalau dipikir-pikir, Uchiha 'kan cowok. Mana mungkin aku menolongnya. Jadi intinya, jika aku menolongnya, aku akan mendapat kerugian. Yang pertama, aku bisa dinobatkan menjadi _new nerd of this year _sekaligus batal menjadi ratu _prom. _Dan yang kedua, bisa saja Uchiha marah padaku karena membuatnya malu (setelah kutolong yang notabene perempuan). Harga dirinya akan terluka.

"_Morning, Honey."_

Ah, ya, cowokku. Si Kapten Baseball, Rei Gaara. Kakak kelas paling populer ini menjadi cowokku sejak sebulan lalu. Kebiasaannya adalah menyapaku di pagi hari dan menciumku di koridor sekolah di hadapan puluhan pasang mata.

"_Oh, c'mon_. Gaara, Sakura, ini masih pagi."

Aku berusaha melepaskan ciuman Gaara yang begitu mendominasi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia yang selalu melakukan itu padaku. Sekalipun aku menolak, bagaimana kalau kita putus _hanya _gara-gara ciuman? Itu konyol. Lagipula, bukankah bagus jika _kau _punya pacar populer?

Mungkin _kalian _berpikir jika aku _gila_ kepopuleran. Tapi ayolah, cewek SMA mana yang tidak mau jadi populer? Mendapat tempat khusus di kantin sekolah, selalu diundang ke pesta-pesta, punya banyak teman, dan kehidupan yang glamor. Dan yang paling penting, dinobatkan menjadi ratu di _prom-night _nanti_? It is amazing_.

Sempat kulirik Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah membereskan buku-bukunya sambil menatapku. Hei! Tatapan apa itu? Kenapa dia menatapku begitu intens dibalik kacamata bulatnya yang tampak berembun? Apa ia dendam padaku? Entahlah. Selama aku sekelas dengannya, aku nggak pernah mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

**-oOo-**

Salah satu enaknya jadi populer. Tempat duduk khusus di kantin. Entah siapa yang memulai tradisi ini. Tapi, para siswa populer mendapat tempat duduk khusus di samping jendela yang mengarah langsung ke lapangan belakang. Harus kuakui, tempatnya sangat nyaman.

"_Oops."_

_**Brak!**_

"Hahahaha!"

Tawa langsung membahana saat si culun Uchiha Sasuke jatuh karena jegalan kaki Gaara. Nampan makanannya jatuh. Gelas plastik berisi minumannya tumpah, kentang goreng dan burgernya berceceran ke lantai. Kacamatanya jatuh dan retak. Orangnya tersungkur ke lantai.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Uchiha." Kata Gaara diakhiri dengan tawa.

Aku mencubit lengan pacarku gemas. _"Stop it_, Gaara."

Gaara memutar matanya dan merangkulku. "Kenapa, _Honey?_ Kau kasihan pada si culun satu itu, hm? Kau sudah menjadi orang baik seperti Bunda Theresa?"

_Sebenarnya ya. _Tapi aku nggak mungkin mengatakannya apalagi Gaara memakai nada mencemooh. Jadi yang kulakukan adalah melepaskan rangkulan Gaara dengan kasar dan melirik Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah membereskan barang-barang yang terjatuh tadi. Ia sangat buru-buru sekali mengambil kacamatanya dan pergi dari sana.

_Hm, pria yang malang._

**-oOo-**

"Semuanya cepat ganti baju kalian dan ke kolam renang!"

Yeah, si Mesum Kakashi terus saja berkoar soal praktik renang. Yang kuyakin tentu saja karena dia ingin melihat murid-murid SMA-nya memakai pakaian renang. Terkecuali untuk siswa cowok tentu saja. Karena kupikir, meski _freak, _Kakakhi cukup _normal _sebagai lelaki. Aku pernah mendapati dia menatap bosan pada dada-dada bidang cowok yang menyegarkan mata anak cewek. Maka dari _itu, _aku yakin dia _normal. _

"Hei! Kau mau kemana, Uchiha?"

Aku melirik Kakashi yang menarik kerah kemeja Uchiha Sasuke. Entah kenapa aku tertarik melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan menunda untuk ganti baju.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin bolos renang lagi. Nilai olah ragamu miris, Uchiha. Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun dan ganti bajumu dengan pakaian renang selayaknya yang lain!"

Ow-ow! Si culun akan ikut renang? Hm, apa yang akan anak-anak cowok lakukan terhadapnya? Menceburkannya ke kolam yang dalam? Menenggelamkannya? Dan kenapa aku harus peduli seperti ini?

.

.

"_Are you serious?" _

Bisa kutebak bagaimana reaksi Ino Yamanaka saat aku mengatakan apa yang _akan _terjadi nanti. Aku memutar bola mata, si nona _blonde _ini memang terlalu _over acting. _Aku menatapnya bosan.

"Biar kutebak, Sakura." Dia bergaya sedang berpikir. "Kupikir dia nggak ikut renang karena nggak bisa berenang?"

"Alasan klise, Ino." Aku nggak mengerti dengan daya pikir sahabatku. Tadi aku meminta pendapatnya mengapa si Culun nggak ikut renang selama ini. Dan dia bertanya 'apa kau serius?' padaku. Untuk apa aku bohong padanya. Pun dengan bodohnya ia menjawab mungkin nggak bisa berenang. Hal aneh karena sejak sekolah dasar 'kan, diajari berenang.

"Mungkin dia takut air? Atau _phobia _barang kali?"

Alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

Tiba-tiba, ia menyeretku keluar dari kamar ganti cewek ke kolam renang _indoor. _Di sana, para cowok sudah melakukan pemanasan. Yeah, aku lupa soal hobi nona Yamanaka yang satu ini. Memandangi cowok keren yang _topless. Well, _itu hobiku juga.

Kuakui untuk ukuran anak yang baru masuk SMA, teman-teman sekelas cowokku memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Dada mereka sudah membidang dan _abs _mereka sudah terbentuk. Hm, hiburan dan penyegaran mata. Aku _sangat _suka ini sepertinya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura?" Mata _sapphire _Ino menatapku dengan berbinar-binar. _Ugh, blink-blink _yang menyilaukan. "Kupikir mungkin karena Sasuke nggak punya _abs _maka dari itu ia nggak berani membuka bajunya untuk praktik berenang."

Aku tertawa. Tolong garis bawahi bahwa Yamanaka Ino memang harus direhabilitasi dari _syndrome abs-lover _akutnya.

"Ow, _Ladies, _kenapa kalian melihat kami seperti itu, hm? Tergoda?"

Aku mencebikkan bibir. Che, si tolol Hidan. Okay, ia _memang _memiliki abs _kotak-kotak _yang menggiurkan di dada putihnya. Tapi kelakuannya membuatku memasang _warning _besar-besaran di kepalaku untuk _tidak _memacarinya.

"Okay, semuanya turun ke kolam. Kita akan mulai sebentar lagi."

Ck, renang bukanlah olah raga yang kusuka. Bukan apa sih, pakaian renangnya yang membuatku tidak suka. Mungkin sebagian besar cewek menyukai pakaian ketat seperti ini yang menunjukkan lekukan tubuhnya. Tapi tidak bagiku. Jujur saja, dadaku tidak sebesar dada yang lainnya. Dan itu membuatku tidak percaya diri saat memakai pakaian renang. _Geez._

Kutenggelamkan saja tubuhku di kolam. Rasanya tubuhku tiba-tiba menjadi sangat panas. Yeah, sifat wanita jika sudah di hadapkan dengan kelemahannya. Sulit untuk menerima_nya_.

"Saki! Saki! Saki!"

Oh _geez, _apa lagi ini? Apa Ino mau mengejekku? Terpaksa aku naik ke permukaan.

ASTAGA!

_Mensch![1] _Ini diluar bayanganku! Apa ini sungguhan? Aku tidak bermimpi 'kan? Tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi melihat si culun Uchiha Sasuke bertelanjang dada masih dengan kacamata bulatnya.

Ini sungguh menampar Yamanaka Ino yang bilang Sasuke nggak memiliki _abs _makanya nggak ikut renang. Itu salah besar! Lihat dia yang sedang berjalan dengan tampang datarnya mengacuhkan siswa-siswi yang memerhatikannya. Kalau boleh kudeskripsikan, Sasuke memiliki tubuh yang _amat sangat _bagus. Dengan dada bidang, _sixpack –oh! Tidak! _Itu _eightpax _maksimal, dan tubuh putih mulus yang menggoda.

Yang sangat disayangkan adalah kacamata bulat sialan itu masih bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Hm, bagus, sekarang aku tahu ada makhluk keren lagi di sekolah. _What a life!_

Buru-buru aku keluar dari kolam renang dan mengawasi apa yang akan dilakukan si Uchiha penuh kejutan itu pada Kakashi. Apa dia akan mengatakan 'aku tidak ikut renang karena menyembunyikan ini' atau bahkan 'apa kau iri pada tubuhku, hm?'

Oh, aku nggak bisa berhenti berkhayal.

"Maaf, apa aku bisa diizinkan nggak ikut renang?"

_Shit._ Kenapa dia begitu nggak mau ikut renang?

"Kenapa Uchiha? Kau tidak bisa berenang? Kau harus dapat nilai!" Kakashi bersikeras. _Great _Kakashi, paksa dia terus untuk ikut renang.

"Aku nggak bisa melihat tanpa kacamata, mataku _minus. _Dan setahuku renang akan sulit dilakukan dengan berkacamata."

Aku baru tahu jika Uchiha itu memiliki keberanian untuk melawan. Hm, hm, hm, aku jadi punya ide. Buru-buru aku mendekat ke arah Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"Aku punya _soft lens _untuk membantumu, Uchiha."

Aku memang nggak bohong soal _soft lens. _Aku memilikinya di lokerku. Um, mungkin sambil menyelam minum air. Aku ingin membantunya, sekaligus melihat wajah aslinya tanpa kacamata sialan itu.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya yang aku yakin nggak pernah dicuci. "Nah, Uchiha, bagaimana kalau kau menerima uluran tangan temanmu itu, hm?"

Uchiha Sasuke berdecih (hal yang nggak pernah kusangka sebelumnya). Ia mendengus kesal dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku menyusulnya dan berjalan di sampingnya. Ini _akan _jadi sangat bagus.

"Baiklah, Uchiha, kau bisa memasangnya?" Ucapku sambil menyodorkan kotak _soft lens _bening milikku. Ia tampak ragu menerimanya dan menggeleng. Sudah kuduga.

Aku raih kotak itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah _soft lens _bening yang akan kupakaikan padanya. _Ugh, _sial! Dia tinggi sekali! Aku harus berjinjit dan kerepotan seperti ini hanya untuk memasang _soft lens _yang bahkan nggak terpasang-pasang sejak tadi. Tapi _hell! _Aku nggak mau menyerah sebelum melihat wajah asli Uchiha.

Dan sialnya lagi, kenapa bangku-bangku yang biasa ada di loker-loker ruang ganti perempuan ini mendadak hilang semua?! Oh, aku lupa tadi pagi _office boys _sekolah mengeluarkannya untuk di cat ulang. _Damn it!_

"Uchiha, bisa kau merunduk sedikit?"

"Nggak."

Dia menyebalkan! Nggak tahu kah dia bahwa si cewek paling populer seangkatan ini sedang mencoba menolongnya? Aku menatapnya kesal. Dia balik menatapku dengan datar.

Ck, kuakui dia keren. Ya, keren dan tampan. Tubuhnya atletis, dan tatapannya memabukkan (yang untungnya aku bisa mengontrol diriku agar nggak meleleh). Kulitnya putih mulus, nggak seperti orang Amerika kebanyakan yang berkulit putih kasar, kulitnya lembut. Tanpa sengaja tadi aku menyentuhnya. Aku yakin, dia keturunan Asia. Bukan bangsa _Nordik[2] _seperti kebanyakan. Dan _hell yeah, _aku menyukainya.

Kusudahi acara tatap-menatap yang tidak ada ujungnya ini. Aku kembali berjinjit untuk memasang _soft lens _kembali. Kenapa dia bisa setinggi ini sih?

O-ow! Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang. Dia mengangkat tubuhku! Astaga! Kini aku sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. _Man! _Aku lupa kalau aku masih memakai pakaian renang. Kulitku bisa bersentuhan dengan kulitnya dengan leluasa. Sial! Kenapa tadi aku nggak menyumpalkan _pad _saja? Seenggaknya aku bisa sedikit menggodanya.

Aku yakin wajahku sudah sangat memerah. Detakan jantungku menggila. Oh, ya ampun. Rasanya _mengalahkan _saat aku bersama Gaara.

"Kau jadi menolongku, nggak?"

_U_-_yeah _maafkan aku Uchiha. Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk memasang _soft lens _di mata gelapnya. Dia punya mata gelap yang bagus. Hitam legam seperti jelaga. Sepertinya aku _suka. _Maksudku, aku _benar-benar_ menyukainya. Tapi tentu saja kalau dia keren. Bukan saat dia menjadi culun dan ditertawakan banyak orang. _Well, _ini impianku untuk punya pacar keren dan populer.

"Kau tampan seperti ini."

_Well, _aku berkata jujur. Dia masih _tidak _menurunkanku. Kesempatan untuk menggodanya. Kukalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya. Wow, aku bisa merasakan tonjolan-tonjolan ototnya serta tulang belikatnya. Di telapak tanganku rasanya lembut, ingin kuusap terus.

Aku menatap matanya dengan _intens. _Berusaha meyakinkan kalau aku tertarik padanya. Salah satu hal yang diajarkan Ino untuk menggoda cowok; _buat dia merasa bahwa kau sangat menginginkannya. _Kalau dipikir secara logis, ini seperti membuang harga diri. Tapi, dalam kenyataannya, cowok suka diperlakukan sebagai _raja _dan selalu ingin _mendominasi. _Dengan menyatakan kau tertarik padanya, satu hal yang _jelas, _sebuah seringaian akan hadir di bibirnya.

Oh, lihat saja sudut bibir Uchiha Sasuke yang sedikit terangkat. Mungkin Ino _benar. _Meski aku sendiri tak sepenuhnya yakin akan hal _itu. _

"Kenapa kau nggak mengganti kemeja kedodoranmu dengan _jersey, _melepas celana bahan norakmu dan memakai _jeans _yang pas di kaki, serta mengganti kacamata bulatmu dengan _soft lens, _hm?"

Dia hanya mendengus. "Untuk apa? Untuk menjadi _seperti_ Rei Gaara?"

Aku tahu, ia menyindirku. Tapi –oh! Persetandengan itu. Lagipula, ia yang memulai dulu dengan mengangkat tubuhku untuk merapat pada tubuhnya (_hell, _aku nggak tahu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tapi kupikir ini seperti salah satu posisi _sex _yang pernah kubaca disuatu artikel). Aku merapatkan tubuhku padanya –memeluk lebih tepatnya. _Shit! _Aku benar-benar menyesali kenapa tidak punya dada yang lebih besar di saat seperti ini.

"Kau nggak perlu jadi orang lain, cukup jadi dirimu sendiri." Aku nggak menyangka aku bisa berkata bijak. "Tapi kupikir, kau punya _sex appeal _yang bagus. Sangat disayangkan kau menyembunyikannya."

Pada akhirnya aku memang nggak bisa untuk nggak bicara jujur.

Dia tertawa. Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Okay, aku benar-benar berwajah tolol sekarang. Sekarang aku sedang terpesona pada tawa Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat manis. Satu point lagi, dia punya tawa dan senyum manis. Tambahan: dia punya lesung pipi di pipi kirinya, dan –oh! Ia cukup _chubby _untuk ukuran cowok. Dan sekali lagi, aku suka itu.

Entah kenapa aku jadi kepikiran untuk memboyong Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasanganku saat malam _prom _nanti. Dan kau kemanakan Rei Gaara, Haruno Sakura? Pikiran bodoh. Namun kenapa aku jadi kepikiran untuk memutuskan Gaara, hm? Ah, entah. Bersama Uchiha Sasuke bisa membuat otakku _konslet_ sepertinya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku jadi keren?"

Baik, dengan jelas dia sedang menantangku.

"Memberimu sebuah ciuman setiap hari, kurasa?"

Oh, ya ampun! Kenapa dengan mulutku?! Aku pasti terkesan sangat murahan sekarang! Sakura bodoh! Idiot! Tolol! Kenapa mulutku nggak bisa mengontrol ucapan, sih? Ini pasti gara-gara aku _ingin _menggodanya. Astaga!

Dia menurunkanku dan memojokkanku di deretan loker. Auch, dia nggak tahu sakitnya saat punggungku berbenturan dengan loker-loker yang terbuat dari besi itu. Sial! Aku jadi nggak bisa bergerak karena kedua tangannya memenjarakanku.

"Benarkah?" Dia menyeringai.

Aku tahu, dia sedang balik menggodaku. Mengujiku apa aku berani melakukannya. Salah satu hal yang juga diberi tahu Ino untuk menggoda cowok; _buat dirimu semenantang mungkin. _Kata Ino, cowok sering dikendalikan nafsu. Dengan membuat dirimu menantang tapi masih tetap arogan, bisa membuat cowok berusaha keras untuk mendapatkanmu.

_Well, _Ino memang paling bisa diandalkan soal cowok. Semenjak masuk SMA, aku berguru soal cowok padanya. Nggak lain karena Ino punya pengalaman soal cowok lebih banyak dibanding aku. Kalau boleh jujur, saat SMP aku nggak sepopuler sekarang. Aku masih memakai kacamata, memakai behel gigi, dan rajin ke perpustakaan. Berbeda dengan Ino yang memang sudah modis sejak dulu. Dan –yah, aku merombak penampilanku habis-habisan sejak SMA.

_Tapi bagaimana dengan situasi mendesak seperti saat ini, Ino?!_

Oh ya ampun, aku nggak bisa mundur lagi.

Kukalungkan saja lenganku ke lehernya. Aku mendengus melihatnya yang tampak terkejut. _Well, _Uchiha, kau nggak bakal bisa mengalahkanku. Kukecup saja lesung pipinya yang membuatku gemas sejak tadi. Kemudian sedikit turun ke sudut bibirnya. Satu pelajaran lagi yang kudapat dari Ino; _cium cowok di sudut bibirnya untuk menggodanya._ Sepertinya ajaran Ino memang luar biasa! Buktinya, saat Ino Uchiha Sasuke menggeram tertahan.

"Kita lihat saja."

Aku sengaja berbicara seperti itu masih di sudut bibirnya. Sampai saat ini pun, aku belum menjauh dari sudut bibir Uchiha. Rasanya pasti geli. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Sebenarnya, yang telah tergoda itu aku. Aku sudah punya cowok, dan masih berusaha menggoda cowok lain. Sudah jelas kan, kalau aku tergoda cowok lain, maka dari itu aku menggoda si _cowok _yang membuatku tergoda. Ah, sudahlah. Ini memusingkan.

Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menatapku dalam. Uh-oh, ia tergoda olehku. Rasanya menyenangkan mengetahui dirimu menang. Aku pun sama, menatapnya dengan intens. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya mendekat, aku memperhatikan bibirnya.

_Gosh! _Bibirnya sangat _sexy. _Sedikit penuh, dengan bibir bawah berbelahan dengan warna _peach. _Terlihat lembut seperti bantalan. Juga matanya yang menghanyutkan. Kakiku sudah seperti _jelly _dan ingin ambruk saja.

Sesuai perkiraanku. Dia menciumku! Ciuman yang panas dan mendominasi. Bibir bawahku dihisapnya, gerakannya sangat liar. Ia seperti mencoba mencari lebih, lebih, dan lebih. Membuatku kualahan. Bisa kurasakan _lipgloss _yang kuoleskan ke bibirku mulai menghilang (yang kupikir, mungkin akan berpindah ke bibir Uchiha Sasuke). Ya ampun! Dia benar-benar membuatku kehabisan napas!

Hingga ciuman kami terlepas karena butuh pasokan udara. Aku terengah-engah. Berciuman dengan Uchiha Sasuke memang luar biasa! Ada getaran-getaran aneh yang menjalari tubuhku. Perutku terasa –entahlah. Rasanya menyenangkan.

Dia menyentakkan tubuhku dan berusaha menciumku lagi. Aku menghalanginya dengan memalingkan wajah. Dia berusaha menciumku lagi. Tapi tidak Uchiha!

"_Stop it, Sasuke." _Aku berusaha menghentikannya. "Buat dirimu keren dan aku akan menciummu setiap hari."

Aku langsung kabur. _Hell yeah, _aku lupa soal praktik renang.

**-oOo-**

Pagi yang membosankan. Kadang kupikir, jadi populer sedikit menjemukan. Tapi aku berusaha menghalau perasaan itu. Lagipula, ini mimpiku untuk jadi populer sejak SMP. Karena kupikir, jadi populer itu menyenangkan. Berbeda saat aku masih jadi cewek culun saat SMP.

"_Oh, Honey." _Si tukang gosip Yamanaka Ino datang. "Nggak kusangka si culun bisa sekeren itu. Kau tahu? Dia jadi _trending topic _di _twitter _sekarang."

Ia menyodorkan _handphone touchscreennya _padaku. Dengan sedikit malas, aku menggeser layarnya dan melihat-lihat _timeline _yang ditampilkan.

_**Hot Babe karin_uzu **__Never imagined about that! __**pictwittercom/LhJoiNMGx08**_

Yeah, Karin, kakak kelas anggota _cheers _yang sempat melabrakku habis-habisan gara-gara mantan kekasihnya, Suigetsu, ketahuan sedang berusaha menciumku. Aku nggak ngerti kenapa cowok suka sekali menciumku. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, kami malah berteman.

Kuklik saja pada _link _yang tertera di sana. Cukup penasaran sebenarnya, foto apa yang di _upload _cewek itu –selain fotonya sendiri tentunya. Oh –_shit! _Foto Uchiha Sasuke, _topless, _saat renang kemarin. Darimana dia mendapatkannya? Sial! Aku kalah selangkah.

_**Shion kickherass **__This is true?! The Nerd Uchiha became hot?! __**pictwittercom/MXcvGhy4z**_

Oh, kasihan Shion yang ketinggalan berita. Cewek _blonde _yang satu ini memang sedikit _lemot._

_**Damn! Nami_Naru **__What the fucking shit it is? __**pictwittercom/GHjwDpkL09q**_

Bahkan Namikaze Naruto, si kapten kriket pun ikut-ikutan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai _trending topic _dalam _tweet_nya. Aku sudah menduganya. Cewek-cewek pasti akan mengincar si culun (aku masih menyebutnya demikian karena kupikir, dia nggak berani merubah gayanya), dan cowok-cowok pasti akan kesal setengah mati. Dasar munafik.

Kukembalikan ponsel milik Ino. Sepertinya aku merasa mual melihat _tweet _dari kakak kelasku yang tidak senonoh dalam menuliskan _tweet_nya. Bahkan ada yang dengan sengaja mengumbar foto-foto _sex_nya dengan orang lain. Oh ya ampun, aku jijik melihatnya.

"_Morning, Sweetie."_

"_Morning, Hon."_

Seperti biasa, Gaara datang padaku, menyapa, kemudian mencium bibirku. Bicara soal ciuman dan bibir, aku jadi teringat hal kemarin di loker cewek. Aku dan Uchiha Sasuke, berciuman. Ah, apa itu bisa dibilang selingkuh? Kenapa aku nggak merasa menyesal sama sekali?

Gaara merangkulku sambil melakukan salam khas cowok dengan teman-temannya. Aku nggak ngerti kenapa mengucapkan salam saja ada gerakan-gerakan tangan dan membenturkan dada mereka segala.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya terdiam saat sebuah mobil _Volvo _hitam berhenti dengan manis di depan kami. Ya, di depan, karena kami menghadap jalan. Kami nggak pernah tahu ada yang membawa mobil semewah itu ke sekolah, ataupun diantar menggunakan mobil semewah itu. Mungkin Gaara dan yang lain pernah sesekali memakai mobil mewah semerk dengan _Lamborghini_ atau _Mercedes_, tapi ini sedan, dan _Volvo._ Mobil yang lebih sering digunakan para pengusaha borjuis.

Salah satu pintu terbuka. Hei, entah kenapa aku merasa kenal dengan gaya rambut _mohawk _berwarna biru legam itu. Jantungku rasanya berdebar-debar nggak keruan. Aku merasakan hal yang buruk. Firasatku berkata demikian.

Dan benar saja! Si culun Uchiha Sasuke, keluar dari mobil _Volvo _(yang biasanya keluar dari _taxi), _melepas celana kedodorannya dan menggantinya dengan _jeans _abu-abu yang pas di kakinya, mengganti kemeja kotak-kotak norak ketinggalan jalannya dengan kaus putih yang tertutup _jersey baseball _berwarna biru. Perutku rasanya mulas dan segera ingin meninggalkan tempat _ini_ sekarang juga.

"_Have a nice day, lil' bro!" _Jendela di samping kemudi terbuka, menampilkan sosok cowok yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Tunggu! Tadi dia bilang _lil' bro? _Dia kakak Sasuke?

"Hn."

Sasuke menjawab singkat dan berjalan angkuh. Bersamaan dengan itu, mobil kakaknya melaju meninggalkan pelataran sekolah. Dia terang-terangan menatapku, aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. Matanya yang gelap menjadi agak kemerahan terpantul sinar matahari. Okay, dia _benar-benar _keren. Melebihi ekspektasiku.

Dan aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

"_Sorry, Hon." _Aku mengecup pipi Gaara singkat. "_Must go in, task."_

Gaara mengangguk dan aku memacu langkahku. Ini benar-benar buruk, maksudku, aku benar-benar sial. Aku termakan perkataanku sendiri. Sasuke Uchiha jadi keren, dan aku harus menciumnya setiap hari. Ini buruk! Mungkin ciuman Sasuke memang memabukkan dan aku menyukainya. Tapi bagaimana _dengan _Gaara?

Lebih tepatnya, bagaimana _jika _ketahuan? Itu akan jadi hal buruk. Gaara _pasti _marah. Sial! Aku terjebak perkataanku sendiri. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus menyeritakannya pada Ino untuk meminta saran. Aku nggak mungkin pindah sekolah karena hal ini. Itu konyol.

"Wha-hmph!"

Ini terjadi dengan begitu singkat. Aku sedang berpikir soal masalah yang tercipta akibat kebodohanku, dan tiba-tiba tubuhku tertarik. Dan kini aku berada di ruang penyimpanan alat kebersihan dan dicium. Yeah, dicium oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

_**TUBIKONTINYU :p**_

_**.**_

_**[1] Mensch: Astaga! (Sebenernya aku ga yakin ama tulisannya –udah bener ato kagak. Ini bahasa Jerman, btw)**_

_**[2] Nordik: Ras manusia dengan ciri rambut pirang, kulit kasar, bermata biru**_

_**.**_

_A/N:_

_Hello everyone! Back to me, Hidi BD_

_Hell yeah, Saya bawa cerita baru (lagi), dengan tema-tema ala barat, heuheu. Coz saya lagi seneng novel-novel ala HighSchool di luar negeri, meski sebenernya kebanyakan yang saya baca novel dari Inggris, tapi otak saya nyasar ke Amrik(?), hahaha. Maklumilah, saya kan pacarnya Kagami Taiga yang berasal dari Amrik. Kenal gak? Ga kenal ya? Cucian deh lo :p #ditebas_

_Cerita ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari __**Pants on Fire **__karya __**Meg Cabott, **__si calon ratu Quahog (saya lupa namanya, btw saya males ngecek karena musti cari ditumpukan buku, hehe) karakternya agak mirip sama Sakura, tapi tetep aja aku bedain. Ya rada mirip, si ratu Quahog itukan punya pacar kapten baseball yang keren, masih selingkuh dan ciuman diem-diem dibelakang restoran bareng si aktor drama, dan pada akhirnya pacaran sama temen masa SMP-nya yang jadi keren, and bla-bla-bla. Tapi jelas sih, plot di fanfic ini __**pasti **__beda, hm. _

_Well, soal judul, karena saya sudah suntuk dan ga dapet ide, saya nyolong(?) judul dari novel berjudul __**Mates, Dates, and Diamond Destiny **__karya siapa saya lupa. Ada yang tau ga? Tokoh utama namanya Nesta, si gila cowok, dan naksir William. Dia ngadain pesta amal yang awalnya buat ngecengin cowok, tapi dia malah jadi orang yang tulus abis tau kakak William si penari balet terkenal, lumpuh. Pada akhirnya, Nesta bisa pacaran sama William dan pesta amalnya sukses. Ada yang tau?_

_Oh ya, __**maaf**__ kalo ada kesalahan terutama dalam bahasa Inggrisnya #ngek. Biasalah, masalah grammar sama vocab. #nangisdipojokan_

_Well, Author's note-nya panjang bingit, haha (ini kan kebiasaan buruk lo #ngek). Okay, Wanna gimme __**review?**_

_With lots of love,_

_-Hydrilla :)_


End file.
